


Where it Hurts the Most

by Caramellody



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Clusterfuck AU, multiple AU's with the same people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramellody/pseuds/Caramellody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Geoff?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“There’s no food.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Food, Bad Mood

**Author's Note:**

> So begins my many oneshots (or two-parters) of clusterfuck AU from lux--et--umbra on tumblr. In this one, there's no food. So jack sends the 'best' people for the job. but things don't go exactly as plan...

It’s been about a month at least, maybe more, maybe less and Geoff just wants to go home. The last thing he had expected from going to work that day was to be suddenly sucked into a penthouse where multiple versions of him and multiple versions of his friends also were about as confused as Geoff.

Surprisingly, he’s gotten used to it, Unlike his GTA counterpart who seems to be living in denial, Geoff seems to be putting up just fine. Most of the Ryans plotted against Immortal Gavin today as usual, X-Ray and Vav seem to be doing just fine and the kids were enjoying themselves while playing video games.

Suddenly OG Jack comes up to him. “Geoff?”

“Yeah?”

“There’s no food.”

Geoff shrugged, “Why don’t we get the magical us to spawn some banquet or something?”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Well, ‘surprisingly’ Both demon Geoff and warlock Geoff are intoxicated as fuck and are just asleep, None of the Ray’s want to go outside, I'm scared to trust ANY Ryan at this point, and the me’s say it’s too risky to send six Jack’s outside.”

“Well. fuck”

Jack and Geoff sat there thinking of a plan. He got up and turned around.

“Alright. I got this. One of the saner Ryan's, anyone of the yous, Vav, and maybe one more person is on shopping duty.”

“Geoff, that list isn’t that really clear…”

“It’s the best I got man.”

Jack sighs, “Fine, I’ll see what I can do...:”

 

* * *

It was later decided that GTA Michael, OG Gavin, (a very annoyed) Mad Scientist Ryan, and (an even more annoyed) X-Ray would go.

“Damnit Geoff, you’re not even the one I argue with every single day yet you still find a way to intrude in my schedule.”

“What kind of schedule do you even have?”

“Uhhh...experimenting? Duh.”

Spooky Ryan heard a sigh from the other side of the phone. “Whatever.” Geoff said, “Just get what’s listed and you can go back to your ‘experimenting’.”

And with that Spooky Ryan hung up. He turned around to see X-Ray mumbling to himself and OG Gavin taking selfies. He rolled his eyes, and turned to face GTA Michael who was focusing on the road.

“How much longer?”

“About a block or two aw-”

GTA Michael stopped his sentence as he looked outside, Spooky Ryan proceeded to look out the window.

There were LSPD officers outside the market looking around and searching cars.

GTA Michael cursed under his breath, “Great. Fucking great.” He looks at Ryan, “All right Dr.Stein, it’s up to you to go up and buy all this shit.”

“Wha-? Why me? You said I was on Car duty!”

GTA Michael looked at him in rage, “Listen you fuck. I don’t care if you’re a goddamned scientist. the police is out there and you’re the only one who doesn't look like actual Ryan, they won’t notice a thing. Us on the other hand, we can’t leave without LSPD shooting us to death and I’m not immortal so it’s up to you Rye-Bread.”

Spooky Ryan sighed, “Yeah, whatever. I’ll do it.” he snatched the shopping list and got out of the car.

Spooky Ryan isn’t so sure how long he was in the store for, but he does remember something.

Gunshots.


	2. It was Supposed to be a Simple Trip to the Damn Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apparently, you Geoff’s apparently coming your way. I’ve gotta go.”
> 
> “W-What?”
> 
> “I’M HERE YOU FUCK!”
> 
> In which things aren't good and Spooky Ryan is stranded with a bunch of groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is the end. Something happened and it's definitely not good.

When he finished buying all the groceries, Spooky Ryan heard gunshots outside the store. And it was at that moment his phone rang.

  
“What is it?” he said.

“We’re screwed Ryan, We. are. Fucking. _SCREWED_.”

“Gezz, calm down Michael. What are you even trying to tell me?”

GTA Michael was breathing heavily, “LSPD. They saw me. It went so fast but suddenly...uh, Gavin got shot and now I’m driving him back.”

“I-Is it bad?”

“Nothing that can’t be fixed with care, but at the moment with the police right behind me and with what we have at our disposal, yeah. it’s pretty bad. I can fix him up with a spare first aid kit here in the car but I need to stop, and X-Ray’s currently trying to stop the police from harming him even more.”

Spooky Ryan looked outside, the police seemed to be gone. He decided to walk his way back. It was the only thing he could do at the moment.

“I’m going back to the penthouse alright. Did, you tell anyone else?”

“Not at the moment. You’re the only one at the moment. Call Geoff for me alright?”

“Yeah.”

Spooky Ryan hung up and almost immediately the original Geoff called.

_“Well, that’s convenient,”_ He said to himself.

Spooky Ryan answered, “He-”

“HAYWOOD WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

“Oh my goodness Geoff, can you quiet down a little?”

“NO! THIS IS SERIOUS!”

Spooky Ryan sighed, “Alright then. Calmly explain to me what’s going on.”

OG Geoff breathed heavily, “Alright. It started with the kids, specifically little Gavin. He said that he got a fever or something like that so Jack was like ‘okay we’ve got medicine for that’ and went for some Advil or some shit. And then it got weird. First it was GTA Gavin, who just fainted, then Minecraft Gavin who started coughing up blood, Vav basically locked himself in the bathroom throwing up, that dumb Gavin plant started to droop and is all sad looking and Your freak experiment of Gavin just started spazzing out.”

“...”

“Hey, Dr.Smartass did something happen to my Gavin? you better not be lying.”

“Geoff...you’re Gavin...got shot.”

From a distance, he heard a Michael, most likely the OG one, shout “WHAT? MY BOI GOT WHAT?”

Spooky Ryan heard the phone getting passed around to multiple people until he heard his own voice on the other line, “Hey, it’s me...me.” there was an awkward silence.

“OG?”

“Yeah..what happened exactly?”

Spooky Ryan then proceeded to explain to OG Ryan the situation. How, Geoff sent them on this trip, how the LSPD was inconveniently near the store and how he was forced to bring the food, how GTA Michael proceeded to call him shortly after. OG Ryan seemed to have undertand, he was shocked and worried but seemed to be calm about it. OG Ryan seemed as if he was going to answer before someone began talking to him.

“Apparently, you Geoff’s apparently coming your way. I’ve gotta go.”

“W-What?”

“I’M HERE YOU FUCK!”

Spooky Ryan looked in front of him and saw Demon Geoff

“Hey.”

“DON’T 'HEY' ME HAYWOOD. I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED TO OG GAV.”

Spooky Ryan sighed, “Yeah, that happened. And I’ll tell you more if you just shut up.”

Demon Geoff rolled his eyes, “Whatever. You’re smart, can’t you figure out what happened to the Gavins?”

Spooky Ryan thought about the course of events: first gunshots, then OG Gavin was shot, then the other Gavin's got sick or started to collapse.

“I...I think we might be more connected to each other than we think...” he said finally.

“Ryan, you're not making any fucking sense right now.”

Spooky Ryan rolled his eyes, “Of course you wouldn't understand. Look, help me take the groceries and I’ll explain more when we get there.”

Demon Geoff looked like he was ready to argue, but decided against it. It was no time to fight. Reluctantly he grabbed half of the groceries and walked with Spooky Ryan the way back.

* * *

 

 

“Look, man, I don’t want to be a Debby downer, but no shit were connected. We're the same damn person!” Spooky Michael said.

“It’s more than just ‘oh look were the same person in a different universe’ kind of deal, though." Spooky Ryan said "And it’s got something to do with those guys.”  He then pointed to the Original AH crew.

“Us?” Ray asked. “we’re...not really special, though. What could we have done that could be so ‘special’?”

“...We created something, many things to be exact.”

Ray turned to see OG Ryan look at his Mad scientist counterpart and nodded in agreement.

“You see, Ray we were the ones who made the jokes. We were the ones who created situations during let's plays and stuff. I...really don’t know how to say it without being confusing, but it’s not just the face or how they look that makes them connected to us, but the fact that because we exist and we created a sort of world that led to them being ‘born’.”

OG Michael looked at Ryan, “You’re not making any fucking sense dude.”

“No...he’s right.”

Everyone turned to see Ao Oni Geoff sitting at the end of the couch next to TLR Ryan, both of them were shocked at the sudden turn of faces looking at them.

Ao Oni Geoff spoke up, “You see, we’re not exactly the same. We’ve gone through different things. But they," He said as he pointed to the OG AH crew "They are the ones who put themselves out there. Like, an example, the GTA guys. If it wasn’t for them going one day being ‘oh hey let's play GTA V hand record it.’ things would have been different, maybe they wouldn’t have existed.”

GTA Geoff looked at Ao oni Geoff, “dammit I’m having an existential crisis right now man! Are-Are you basically saying that because of the OG’s decisions, we are who we are today?”

“pretty much.”

“that’s just fucking me up man…”

TLR Ryan gave a sad laugh, “Ha ha yeah, realizing that one person's decision could mean you never existed is pretty fucked up. But I guess that could also explain how all the other Gavin's are currently acting now…”

Spooky Michael nodded, “Yeah…”

Denon Geoff chuckled as he went for another beer, “That’s kind of ironic when you think about it. The ones who have a great power are also the most vulnerable…”

Suddenly the door was blasted open and X-Ray dashed in, “ALRIGHT EVERYBODY CLEAR OUT THE ROOM WE’VE GOT AN INJURED BRITISH MAN INCOMING!”

No one questioned why X-Ray blasted the door, but no one cared. GTA Michael entered with a barely conscious Gavin in his arms.

The original AH crew quickly went to help him. OG Michael looked at OG Gavin.

“WHAT THE HELL MAN? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MAN? ARE YOU OKAY??”

OG Gavin chuckled, “I’m alright boi. It hurts, but I think I'll be fine.

Ryan looked at him with a look of surprise, “Fine? You could have gotten yourself killed!”

Gavin smiled, “Nah, GTA Micoo managed to take the bullet and patch me up when we got away from the police and X-Ray kept me company, I'll be fine, trust me.”

The OG AH crew calmed down. If he knows he was going to be fine, that’s got to be a good sign.

And it was, Gavin got better about a week or two later with the help of the Michaels and (shockingly) most of the Ryans. Things had finally calmed down after that scare and the chaos of before, the shenanigans of the many alternates, the constant banter of all the crazier Ryans wanting to conquer the world, the yelps from the Gavins, the angry screams from the Michaels and the constant whining from the Rays, had all finally returned.

 **  
** And surprisingly, they’ve all gotten used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this small story I had. Maybe I might write more, who knows?


End file.
